Something About You
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Adrian and Tyler are opposites that balance each other out. Read how they discovered their love for each other. Featuring: Adam Rose, Corey Graves, Sami Zayn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was requested by iheartwwe27. I've never attempted this pairing before so inform me if you think it's out of kilter or OOC.**

* * *

Tyler paced around in the large hallway. Adrian observed him while sitting on a crate.

"I can't believe this... They're partnering me with you. This is so embarrassing. I have to work with Adrian Neville." Tyler growled and tossed his mirror. "This is bullshit!"

"Tyler, language.."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tyler wrapped his arms around himself.

Adrian hops off the crate. He grabs Tyler and looks up at him. "Just calm down, dude. We don't have to like each other, we don't have to respect each other. But we will win tonight, if we put our differences aside and cooperate." Tyler nodded. Adrian released him and headed to the gorilla.

Tyler followed the older man to the gorilla. He just didn't understand. Why was Adrian always so damn happy? Especially now. They were suppose to be rivals. He should be pissed to be working with him. Instead he's all giddy as if he were just moved to the main roster.

Tyler spoke to the technician at the gorilla. "Play my music."

_Is it my eyes?  
When you look at me...  
They are so gorgeous,  
They'll set you free..._

Tyler pushed past Adrian and strutted out on stage. Adrian shrugged and followed the younger man.

The Ascension stood in the ring. They laughed at the team management put together to face them.

Tyler snapped around to face Adrian. "Im starting the match!"

Adrian raised his hands in defense. He chuckled. "Alright mate."

* * *

Tyler slammed the door to his locker room. Adrian knocked on the door. "Tyler, come out."

They had lost to The Ascension and Tyler was upset. Adrian had been hit with the Fall Of Man by Konnor and caused them to lose.

Adrian knocked again. "I won't leave until you let me in."

Tyler stared at the door. He knew Adrian was serious. He decided to take the annoying presence of Neville now so he could have a peaceful night.

He unlocked the door and began pacing the room. Adrian sat in a chair and braced himself.

"This is all your fault, Adrian. I can't take a post-match selfie, because I didn't win! You just had to let Konnor pin you! Do you know how embarrassing this is?! Ugh, I can't stand you!"

Tyler stormed into the showers. Adrian let himself out and went to his own locker room.

* * *

Tyler parked his car in the parking lot of the hotel. He would be doing house shows all across the east coast for the remainder of the year.

Tyler retrieved his bags and walked swiftly across the street to the hotel's revolving doors. He walked up to the main desk.

"Room for Breeze."

The woman sensed the hostile vibes from Tyler. She just grabbed the key card and passed it to him. He headed for the elevators.

He got off at the tenth floor and walked down the hall. He reached a door marked '1013'. He swiped his card and entered the room. He frowned. A bag was sitting by the door already. He stepped further into the room and noticed two rooms. The door was cracked to one of the rooms. He peered inside. Adrian Neville was sitting on the bed.

Tyler stormed into the room and snarled. "What the hell are you doing here? This is my room!"

Adrian sat his phone down. "This is our hotel room. Management paired wrestlers together to save space in the hotel."

Tyler huffed. "I don't wanna share with you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Tyler sighed out of frustration. "I've insulted you all night and finally, your one comeback is 'the feeling is mutual'!?"

Adrian shrugged. Tyler stormed out the room. He stormed right into his room. As he thought about it, Adrian's comment did sting a little. It meant he didn't want to be bothered with Tyler Breeze.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Adrian wonders why Tyler hates him so much; Adrian consoles Tyler after a traumatic experience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I officially update this story every Monday, starting next Monday :D _**

**_Im sorry this chapter is so short. I had a tad bit of writer's block.. _**

* * *

Adrian woke up and looked around frantically. He heard screaming again and stuff falling on the floor. He got out the bed and stormed to the bathroom.

Tyler was sitting on the bathroom floor. The lotions and soaps were knocked on the floor. Tyler was crying.

"Tyler, what's wrong?"

Tyler's head snapped up and he glared at Adrian. "Look at what you did to me!"

Adrian stared, confused. Tyler pulled him down by the shirt. "Look at my chin!"

A pimple sat on Tyler's chin. Adrian pulled away from Tyler. "How is that my fault?"

"You're stressing me out." Tyler got off the floor.

Adrian sighed. "Okay, Im sorry for stressing you. We should get ready for our flight."

As Adrian walked away he began mumbling something about brats and being over dramatic.

* * *

Tyler whined. "Not again."

Tyler and Adrian had been roomed together again. They called WWE management, who stated they would be rooming together for the whole tour.

Adrian smiled. "Just look at the bright side."

Tyler stared at Adrian like he picked his nose. He scoffed. "What damn bright side?"

"Now you aren't lonely."

Tyler didn't even respond. He took his bag and locked himself in his room.

**_An Hour Later..._**

Adrian walks through the door with two bags of food. "Tyler! Ty-lerr!"

Tyler cracked his door and peeked out. Adrian was smiling on the couch, with food in front of him. "I got you lunch."

Tyler grabbed the food. "I'll be eating in my room."

Adrian slouched a bit. He really wanted to have lunch with Tyler. Just to talk, with hope of becoming friends. He stormed to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Tyler poked his head out his room. He waited until sunset to come out his room. Adrian wasn't around, so Tyler crept out the room.

He had been avoiding Adrian all day. He was simply annoying. Well, not annoying. He couldn't understand the older man. He was always happy, even when there's nothing to be happy about. He always searched for the bright side in every bad situation.

Tyler powered on the tv and skimmed the channels. He cursed. Every time he thought of Adrian his stomach felt funny._ Probably because he's revolting._ But his heart ached. He felt as if he was missing something..

Tyler punched the couch. "Damn you, Adrian."

Just then, Adrian had walked through the front door. "Hi Tyler."

Tyler huffed. "Hey."

Adrian wasn't stupid. He knew he was agitating Tyler, so he continued.

Adrian sat on the couch with Tyler. Tyler scooted to one end and glared at Adrian sideways. He sighed.

_This is going to be a long night.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I was supposed to update last Monday. But I had no idea what I actually want this chapter to be about. Now I have an idea and I'll see you all again next Monday, not tomorrow. **

**This chapter is only about 500 words. Most chapters will be short, for cliffhangers and other things I love to do. **

* * *

Tyler ran on the treadmill in the hotel's gym, listening to his theme music. Sweat was pouring off of him. He stopped jogging to take off his Nike shirt. He resumed with his running.

Adrian was doing chin-ups behind Tyler; Tyler didn't notice because he was staring at himself in the mirror. Adrian already had his shirt off, sweat causing his hair to cling to his face.

Tyler smiled at his reflection. He took a selfie and prepared to upload it when he noticed something. Someone. Adrian..

Tyler rolled his eyes and TRIED to refocus his attention on himself. He just couldn't stop looking at Adrian.

There was something that kept drawing him in, like a moth and a bright light. Adrian glanced up and noticed Tyler staring. _Aw, shit... _

Tyler mentally slapped himself. Adrian actually had the audacity to smirk. Tyler averted his eyes, finally focusing on something else.

Adrian smirked. He remained silent, continuing with his workout, not taking his eyes off of Tyler's pretty face.

* * *

Tyler entered the hotel room. Adrian left the gym before him and was sitting on the couch, freshly showered.

Tyler remained silent as he headed to the bathroom, still ashamed from earlier. When he was showered and clean again, he left the bathroom.

Adrian looked over at him; but said nothing. Tyler was silent as Adrian's eyes raked up and down his body. Slowly, Adrian's eyes drifted back to the tv screen. Tyler's face was flushed a dark red as he went into his room.

Adrian cursed when he realized what just happened. Adrian got up and paced the room. "What would Tyler think now? He probably hate me." Adrian mumbled, worrying his self over nothing.

* * *

Adrian was sleeping peacefully when he heard screams and cries from the other room. "Tyler? Tyler!"

He flew out his room and pushed open Tyler's door. Tyler was shouting and screaming in his sleep.

"No, please! Just stop!"

Adrian climbed into the bed without thinking and pulled the younger man close to him. "Shh.. It'll be okay, Tyler. Just calm down."

Tyler stopped freaking out and rested peacefully in Adrian's arms. Adrian's need for sleep returned and he fell into a deep slumber.

**The Next Morning**

Tyler tried to roll over but something was restraining him. He opened his eyes and noticed he was leaning on the headboard of the bed, facing the nightstand. But he never fell asleep like this.

Tyler continued to struggle againist the restraint, that he couldn't see.

Adrian was awaken by the sudden movements in his arms. He opened his eyes and Tyler was trying to move around. He immediately let him go. Tyler scrambled out the bed and turned to face Adrian.

Adrian sighed, expecting the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian rushed to Tyler's side. "Are you alright, mate?"

They were wrestling in a house show and Tyler just got thrown out the ring like a rag doll.

"I-I think I hurt my ribs. Ouch!" Adrian lifted Tyler and headed towards the backstage area.

"W-where are we going, Adrian?"

"I can't let you continue. We're going to the trainers then back to the hotel."

Tyler could hear the bell and their opponents being announced the victors. He hated to admit it but, it felt kinda good with Adrian's arm around him.

The visit to the trainer's was pretty simple: Tyler was out for two weeks. Adrian helped Tyler back to the locker room. They were the only male wrestlers left in the arena.

Tyler realized something. "Y-you just lost a match for me. You could have continued."

Adrian shrugged. "Yeah." Tyler decided to stop being lazy and use his crutches.

They finally arrived at the locker room and Adrian immediately undressed and headed for the showers. Tyler struggled to get his clothes off. He growled out of frustration and punched a locker. His hand stung. "Fuck!"

"Tyler? You alright?"

When Adrian didn't get a response, he put his shower on hiatus and reentered the room. Tyler was pouting with his arms folded, leaning against the lockers.

"Tyler," Adrian sighed "what's wrong lad?"

"I can't get my clothes off."

Adrian smirked. "The princess can't get her clothes off?"

Tyler snarled. "Fuck you, Neville."

"Sorry, not my type."

Tyler growled. Adrian reached for him. Tyler glided away. "I don't need your fucking help."

"C'mon Tyler, lighten up. I was only joking." When Tyler didn't respond, Adrian knelt and began untying his boots. He hesitantly helped Tyler out his wrestling tights.

The uncomfortability of this situation made Adrian blush a dark crimson red. He huffed.

"You need help to the showers too?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Good."

* * *

Tyler whined. "Adrian, help me get in the bed!"

Adrian huffed. He really didn't want to help the brat, somehow his body defied him and moved to help Tyler get in his bed.

Adrian turned to walk away and Tyler grabbed his wrist. "Stay."

Adrian remained silent but crawled in the bed with Tyler. Tyler spoke up.

"You know, my pimples are going away. So, I guess you're not that bad." Tyler smiled. Then he yarned. "Prince Pretty is sleepy.."

Tyler leaned on Adrian. Adrian wrapped an arm around him. "Good night, Tyler."

**A/N: Tyler and Adrian are becoming more friendly with each other. :D **

**If you don't really like smut or slash, I suggest not reading the next chapter, on October 20th.. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaadriaann!" Tyler sang.

"What?" Adrian asked annoyed, not glancing up from his phone. Tyler flopped in Adrian's bed.

"We're going out!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Tyler said sternly.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise.."

"I hate surprises."

"So? You are still going."

Adrian huffed. "Fine.." He paused. "How are you going to go out with your ankle messed up?

Tyler shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

**Later..**

Adrian and Tyler parked in front of a building Adrian never seen before. Adrian looked over at Tyler. "Really? A disco? Tyler, take me home. How did you drive with a bad ankle anyway?"

Tyler sighed. "Well.. My ankle has been okay for about two weeks now.."

"So, you tricked me?"

"I guess you could say that.." Tyler glanced over and realized Adrian was a bit hurt. "Aww." He pinched Adrian's cheek. "Don't be upset."

Adrian shoved Tyler's hand away. "Don't do that!"

They entered the club and Tyler spotted his friends at a table. "C'mon Adrian.." He pulled him by the arm.

"Tyler!" Adam Rose pulled him into a hug. "Finally! Sami and Corey's bickering was driving me insane!" Adam pulled out a fresh lollipop. "Well, you and your friend can babysit them now.." Adam strutted off.

Adrian and Corey stayed at the table, enjoying beer and talking. Sami looked miserable as Adrian and Corey joked and made good conversation. Corey stood up, almost falling. "I gotta go to the restroom..."

"If you don't mind me asking.. Why don't you fancy Corey much?" Adrian asked Sami. Sami huffed and sipped his drink.

"I just don't, Neville. Let's leave it at that." Tyler came and wrapped an arm around Adrian. "You guys are so BORING! Don't worry.. Prince Pretty can liven up any situation!" Tyler pulled Adrian up and began doing a drunken little shimmy.

Adrian stuttered. "U-Um.. T-Tyler.. I don't dance..."

Tyler looked incredulous. "What!? Of course you do!" Tyler grabbed Adrian's arms and waved them back and forth. He noticed Adrian was uninterested in dancing. He sighed and nudged him back to his seat. "Such a boring little Englishmen."

He pulled Sami up, who surprisingly began dancing. Sami twirled Tyler around and they stumbled out of sight.

"Hey! You can't leave me here alone!"

"You aren't alone.." Adrian looked up to see Adam Rose smiling down at him.

"Do you want to go? You don't seem to be enjoying this environment much."

"What about Corey?" Adrian asked. "And I thought you liked parties."

"Corey left a second ago, he had drank too much and pissed on an employee. And this party sucks without my crew. No one is a Rosebud here.."

* * *

**A/N: I cut the sex scene out of this chapter. But basically, Adrian and Adam did it. And Tyler and Sami went home together. Now lets see the aftermath next chapter!**


End file.
